Ultrasonic welding systems have been utilized to form weld joints. An ultrasonic welding system may undesirably have variability in an amount of total displacement of an ultrasonic welding horn utilized to form weld joints such that the weld joints may not have desired structural and electrical characteristics.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved ultrasonic welding system and a method for forming a weld joint that reduces and/or minimizes the above-mentioned deficiency.